To the end
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Era una guerra por la supervivencia. Eso estaba claro. Pero Hermione sabía que si no aceptaba su ayuda y sus condiciones, su bando jamás podría ganar. Ahora le tocaba seguirlo hasta el final. [Regalo para MrsDarfoy]
1. Capítulo I

**¡Hola! Sí, otro fic. Qué asco doy a veces. No termino ninguno, pero empiezo cuarenta xD**

 **Al menos tengo escritos 8 caps de este fic (actualizaciones cuando me dé la gana o semanales, ya veré :D)**

 **Whatever, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **ANTES DE LEER:**

· **Se mantienen todos los hechos de los libros exceptuando la muerte de Voldemort en la batalla final y el beso de Ron y Hermione.**

· **Si habéis llegado buscando un fic feliz os habéis equivocado de sitio.**

· **No es un dramione romántico (no al menos de la forma habitual), lleno de amor, finales felices y momentos cursis. Eso no va conmigo (ni con Darfoy).**

· **Ninguna persona tiene seguro de vida en este fic.**

* * *

 _ **Para MrsDarfoy, eres un ser retorcido, malévolo y te alimentas a base de sufrimiento y drama.**_

 _ **Y por eso te quiero con mi negro corazón.**_

* * *

 **-To the end-**

* * *

«"Es muy peligroso, Frodo, cruzar la puerta," solía decirme. "Pones tu pie en el camino, y si no cuidas tus pasos, nunca sabes a dónde te pueden llevar."»

[Frodo, citando a Bilbo].

 **Capítulo I: Like ghosts in the snow.**

Todos le habían dicho que era una mala idea. Las últimas batallas contra el Señor Oscuro terminaron siendo verdaderas matanzas; demasiadas pérdidas en ambos bandos. Salir a pasear por las calles de Snowspire era un suicidio, por mucho que fuera un pueblo muggle protegido por magia. Pero Hermione había aprendido a ignorar las peticiones de Harry, los consejos de McGonagall y la mirada cabreada de Ron.

Por eso se encontraba caminando por las nevadas calles de la aldea, vaho saliendo de su boca a cada respiración que daba y su cuerpo temblando debido al helado viento que corría. Sus botas negras se hundían en la nieve a cada paso que daba y la idea de darse la vuelta y volver al refugio se estaba volviendo muy tentadora.

Estaba a punto de cambiar de dirección y volver con la Orden cuando un destello azul llamó su atención; procedía del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo y parecía parpadear con fuerza. Su curiosidad la condujo en esa dirección, su idea de volver al refugio completamente descartada y el ansia por saber qué era aquello embargándola.

Pasó con cuidado entre las ramas y los ábreles, descendiendo con lentitud por el hundimiento que había en el camino. La luz azulada cada vez era más brillante, cada vez estaba más cerca. Cuando llegó hasta el punto desde donde aparecía, esta desapareció y todo se oscureció. Sintió una presencia a su alrededor, como un depredador que acosa a su presa desde las sombras antes de atacar.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su abrigo y la sujetó con fuerza, preparándose para atacar a lo que fuera que estuviese allí. Dio dos pasos tentativos dentro de aquel claro que se abría entre los árboles. Era capaz de escuchar las pisadas detrás de ella, siguiéndola y tentándola a girarse y enfrentar a lo que fuera que estuviese allí.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato? —Una voz ronca resonó con fuerza en su mente; pero no en el exterior. Era como si algo se hubiese metido en su cabeza, donde solo ella podía escucharla.

—Los gatos tiene siete vidas —contestó con fingida tranquilidad, sus dedos apretándose en torno a la varita—. ¿Quién eres?

—Sabes quién soy —murmuró aquella voz, y esta vez no sonó como un eco en su mente—. Me conoces, solo que no me recuerdas. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—No niego que tu voz me resulta familiar —dijo la castaña—, pero no tengo el tiempo para adivinanzas, ni para jugar a descubrir quién eres.

—¿Segura? No creo que te cueste adivinarlo. —La voz sonó a sus espaldas, casi en su oído—. ¿Tan rápido me has olvidado, Granger?

—Malfoy —susurró y se giró con rapidez en su búsqueda, pero solo se encontró con la oscuridad.

—Aquí, Granger.

Ella volvió a girarse, encontrándolo en el lugar donde aquella luz había aparecido. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y la varita de Hermione entre sus manos.

—Tantos años defendiéndote de los mortífagos y aun así te he quitado la varita sin que te dieses cuenta —suspiró él con fingido pesar—. Me decepcionas, Granger. Esperaba más de ti.

—¿Qué…?

Pero no tuvo tiempo a formular su pregunta; una luz azul la golpeó y ella cayó en la inconsciencia. Draco la agarró antes de que se desplomase juntándola a su cuerpo antes de que una niebla espesa los envolviese.

Pocos segundos después ambos se desvanecieron.

Como fantasmas en la nieve.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Primeras impresiones?**

 **Recordar que este fic es para MrsDarfoy, así que no confiéis en nada JAJAJAJJAA**

 **¿Me merezco un review? ;)**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 _ **PD2: MrsDarfoy, espero tu review.**_


	2. Capítulo II

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo :)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis, añadisteis a favoritos y/o a follows (menos a ti, MrsDarfoy, a ti no te agradezco porque era tu deber).**

 **Os dejo el nuevo capítulo, es un poco más largo que el primero, pero a pesar de ser un long fic los capítulos no serán muy largo (máximo 2500 palabras).**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a MrsDarfoy, a quien le mando toda la inspiración del universo a ver si así organiza de una fucking vez mi regalo :)_**

* * *

 _«Tenía la isla una muerte dulce, lenta y animal, como si se hubiese cortado las venas.»_

 **[Fragmento del capítulo I de Mararía, Rafael Arozarena]**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: The view outside is sterile.**

Hermione abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando varias veces para alejar la pesadez que sentía y poder enfocar. Miró a su alrededor tratando de localizarse, su mente recordando poco a poco lo sucedido en el bosque.

Estaba tumbada sobre un sofá roto y viejo, pero no tenía ningún tipo de ataduras y su varita estaba colocada a un lado de su cuerpo. Se incorporó y miró todo a su alrededor: dos sillones en el mismo mal estado que el sofá, varios muebles de madera roídos y una parpadeante luz colgando del techo.

—¿Malfoy? —lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó por el lugar, escuchando la madera crujir bajo sus pies. Observó a su alrededor con atención antes de cruzar por la única puerta que había. Las bisagras chirriaron con fuerza por culpa del óxido, su rostro deformándose en una mueca de molestia.

Caminó por el estrecho pasillo hasta una zona que daba a las escaleras, las bajó sintiendo como cada escalón parecía a punto de romperse bajo el peso de sus pies. Llegó hasta la planta baja y caminó al único lugar donde veía una luz encendida.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró en lo que parecía ser la cocina de esa vieja casa. Tampoco había nadie ahí y Hermione ya estaba maldiciendo el momento en el que se despistó y Malfoy le arrebató la varita.

Aunque algo no le cuadraba: ¿para qué le quitaría Malfoy la varita si luego se la devolvería? Sí la había dejado armada es porque no la consideraba una amenaza. O al menos esa era la única explicación lógica que Hermione encontraba a la decisión que el rubio había tomado.

Salió de la cocina, y se dirigió a la puerta delantera para tratar de abrirla y descubrir dónde estaba, sin embargo, como se esperaba, esta estaba cerrada. Trató de abrir la puerta y las ventanas con todos los hechizos que conocía, pero ninguno tuvo efecto. Era como si la casa fuera a prueba de magia.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras otra vez, dispuesta a revisar cada rincón de lugar en busca de algo que la pudiese ayudar a saber en qué lugar se encontraba y cómo podía salir de ahí, pero entonces unas bisagras chirriaron y una brisa helada golpeó su cuerpo. Hermione se giró con rapidez encontrándose con la puerta abierta de par en par, pero sin nadie a la vista que la pudiese haber abierto.

Con desconfianza bajo las escaleras, su varita apretada con más fuerza aún en su mano. Dio varios pasos hasta la puerta y tras echar una mirada rápida al exterior se decidió a salir. Se encontró con un paisaje sorprendente. Se encontraba en una pequeña roca, en mitad de un mar turbio, y que no parecía tener ningún tipo de sitio por el cual descender para llegar al agua y salir de allí.

Era una pequeña isla en mitad de la nada. Un lugar deprimente, oscuro y que podía ser la perfecta representación de la soledad. Todo estaba muerto en aquel lugar.

Dio vueltas por el pequeño lugar, apenas diez metros separaban la vieja cabaña de dos plantas del borde de la roca. El frío viento golpeaba contra su cuerpo con fuerza, haciendo a sus dientes castañear y congelando sus manos y pies.

—Joder, ¿dónde coño estoy? —se quejó cuando terminó de recorrer aquella roca por tercera vez.

—No te recordaba tan mal hablada, Granger.

Hermione se giró con brusquedad, encontrando a Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la casa, a unos pocos metros de ella. Con pasos seguros y rápidos se acercó hasta él, dispuesta a pegarle o maldecirle, lo que le saliese primero. Pero cuando llegó hasta él y alzó su mano la figura de Malfoy se desvaneció en un humo negro.

—Genial —farfulló y comenzó a buscar al hombre—. ¡Malfoy!

—Estoy aquí, Granger. No te sulfures. —De repente el rubio estaba sentado sobre las escaleras, sus piernas separadas y sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas—. Pareces tensa, ¿quieres un té?

—Eres imbécil, Malfoy. ¿Dónde cojones me has traído? —inquirió con los dientes apretados.

—A un lugar seguro; al menos para hablar.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué? ¿De tu posición sucia como mortífago y asesino o la mía como una persona perteneciente a la Orden y la Resistencia? —cuestionó y él sonrió, cabreándola todavía más—. ¡¿Qué quieres y por qué me has traído aquí?!

—Eso es justo lo que vamos a discutir ahora.

Entonces se movió y en cuestión de segundos Hermione fue empujada contra una pared, su garganta siendo apresada por una de las frías manos de Malfoy y la varita de este clavándose en su abdomen, mientras que su propia varita caía al suelo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro y tragó saliva. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Hermione Granger tuvo miedo de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Opiniones?**

 **Se me olvidó comentar que Tonks sigue viva y que a lo largo del fic veréis ciertas cositas que diréis: ¡¿QUÉ?!**

 **Pero nada muy extravagante... Por ahora xD**

 **¡No os olvidéis de dejar vuestro review! :)**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 ** _PD2: MrsDarfoy, espero tu review._**


	3. Capítulo III

**¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a MrsDarfoy, que sorprendentemente me ha comentado los dos capítulos :)**_

* * *

 _«En un bosque se bifurcaron dos caminos, y yo… Yo tomé el menos transitado. Esto marcó la diferencia»._

 **[Robert Frost]**

 **Capítulo III: Would you carry me to the end?**

Hermione trató de zafarse de su agarre; movió su cuerpo con brusquedad y con sus manos trató de empujar a Malfoy lejos de ella, pero su lucha fue en vano. El hombre se las ingenió para movilizarla de brazos y piernas, volviendo a retenerla por el cuello y con su varita apretando dolorosamente sobre su diafragma.

—Tranquilízate —siseó—. Tranquilízate, cállate y escúchame.

La castaña no dijo nada.

—Lo tomaré como un «lo haré». —Draco la soltó, pero mantuvo su varita apuntando en su dirección—. Estáis perdiendo esta guerra, y lo sabéis. Habéis pasado de luchar en cada batalla a esconderos de pueblo en pueblo, ocultando a un Potter debilitado y a los pocos miembros que quedan de vuestra estúpida orden.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo la mirada fría y afilada que le lanzó el chico la cortó completamente. Se acomodó contra la pared y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los grises de Malfoy.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? —preguntó ella y sonrió—. ¿Acaso vas a matarme? Sería un movimiento muy inteligente de vuestra parte. Después de todo sigo siendo la mente del Trío de Oro, ¿no? La que siempre consigue salvar a Harry de todas las situaciones —repitió esas palabras que tanto había oído durante eso últimos años.

—¿Ves?, lo que decía, Granger. Estáis debilitados, ya no tenéis espía en las filas de Voldemort y esta guerra ya se está decantando por un ganador —comentó—. Pero eso puede cambiar, solo tenéis que aceptar mi ayuda.

—¿Tu ayuda?

—Sí.

—No sé ni por qué estoy hablando contigo; eres un mortífago, Malfoy. Un asesino. Un peón del Señor Oscuro —escupió con rabia—. ¿De verdad crees que voy a confiar en ti? ¿Qué voy a aceptar tu ayuda?

—No tienes porqué confiar en mi —replicó—, pero tampoco pierdes nada escuchándome, ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos antes de suspirar. Los ojos de Malfoy seguían clavados en ella; implacables, fríos, calculadores. Tomó una profunda respiración y asintió lentamente como única respuesta.

Malfoy se alejó de ella dos pasos y sonrió. La misma sonrisa torcida que le dedicaba en la escuela cuando decía un comentario que la dejaba descolocada. Movió su cuello y cambió su varita de mano varias veces antes de hablar.

—Os falta destruir cuatro horrocruxes —comenzó—, fuisteis demasiado lentos en encontrarlos todos y él los ha cambiado de localización. Estáis perdidos, no sabéis a dónde ir o qué hacer. ¿Me confundo? —Hermione no respondió—. Necesitáis ayuda y yo estoy dispuesto a ser vuestro nuevo espía. Os proporcionaré toda la información que necesitéis.

—¿Cuál es la trampa, Malfoy? —inquirió ella—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—No se te escapa nada, ¿eh, Granger? —Draco se echó a reír, y Hermione se cuestionó qué veía Malfoy de divertido en esa situación—. Sólo tengo una petición, una única condición.

—¿Cuál?

Draco sonrió antes de contestar.

—Quiero ser yo quien mate a Voldemort.

* * *

Malfoy volvió a desaparecer tras hacer aquella declaración. Una luz extraña había salido de su varita y él se había desaparecido delante de sus ojos en un pestañeo. Hermione volvió a entrar en la casa tras varios minutos parada donde Malfoy la había dejado.

Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. Cientos de dudas asaltándola y obligándola a plantearse mil y una posibilidades de por qué Malfoy diría algo así. No podía negar que tener a Malfoy de infiltrado en las filas de Voldemort sería algo muy beneficioso para la Orden, pero nada le daba la seguridad de que eso no fuera otra trampa de Voldemort para terminar con las personas que quedaban de la Resistencia.

Dio varias vueltas por la casa, subiendo y bajando las escaleras mientras pensaba en los pros y los contras que una alianza de Malfoy podría tener. Era una decisión difícil y, pensando fríamente, sería más conveniente que ese asunto se discutiese con los otros miembros de la Orden. Pero Malfoy la había escogido a ella, la había atraído hacia el bosque y la había llevado a esa roca en mitad de la nada.

Había algo que no le cuadraba. Algo que le decía que detrás de las palabras de Malfoy todavía existía una condición que ella no era capaz de ver. Pasaron cerca de dos horas hasta que Hermione volvió a sentir la presencia de otra persona en el lugar.

Malfoy apareció en el salón pocos segundos después y se quedó mirándola desde la puerta. Su cabeza estaba ladeada hacia la derecha y el pelo caía sobre sus ojos, tapándolos casi por completo.

—¿Y? ¿Te lo has pensado?

—Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte antes de siquiera planteármelo —contestó y él sonrió.

—Naturalmente, no me esperaba menos de la sabelotodo de Gryffindor. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—. Haz tus preguntas, Granger.

—¿Qué me asegura a mí que esto no es una trampa de Voldemort? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo más detrás de este ofrecimiento?

—Nada te asegura lo de la trampa, es cierto, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a hacer un juramento inquebrantable contigo si es lo que quieres para tener algo de seguridad en ese aspecto. —La castaña entrecerró los ojos y tras meditarlo unos segundos asintió—. Tampoco espero que confíes en mí, yo no confío en ti. Son demasiados años donde no hemos sido otra cosa que enemigos, pero en estos momentos yo quiero la caída de Voldemort tanto como tú y tu grupo, eso debería bastarte. Y, por último, sí, tienes razón: hay otra razón condición para darte mi ayuda.

—¿Cuál?

—Os ayudaré, conseguiré la información que necesitáis y me encargaré de llevaros a la victoria —comentó—, pero tengo dos condiciones, la primera ya la conoces, la segunda es más sencilla. —Hermione lo alentó a continuar—. Quiero que tú seas la única persona que sepa que soy vuestro nuevo espía. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa. Te pasaré la información única y exclusivamente a ti. Nadie más intercederá entre nosotros. En el momento en el que le digas a alguien sobre esto el trato terminará y dejaré que Voldemort os mate.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra persona?

—Porque eres lo suficientemente lista como para conseguir información y que los idiotas de la Orden no sospechen de que tienes ayuda de algún mortífago —explicó con simpleza—, también eres de las pocas personas de ese grupo que puede seguir con vida hasta el final de esta absurda guerra. —Draco volvió a sonreír sin razón, erizando todos los nervios de Hermione—. Dime, Granger, ¿aceptas mis condiciones o no?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio durante largos minutos, planteándose miles de escenarios acerca de esa situación. Tenía mucho que perder si aceptaba y salía mal, pero en caso contrario también había mucho que ganar. Si Malfoy resultaba un buen espía y conseguían destruir los horrocruxes tendrían el camino libre para prepararse para la batalla final y terminar para siempre con Voldemort. Era una apuesta peligrosa, pero llevaban demasiado tiempo en un callejón sin salida. ¿Por qué no aprovechar el único atisbo de esperanza que tenían? Quizás Malfoy podría llevarlos al final de todo aquello.

—Acepto.

Malfoy se acercó a ella y sonrió.

—Muy bien, Granger. Ahora volverás con tu grupito y te mantendrás callada sobre todo lo que ha sucedido hoy. Les dirás a tus amigos que te entretuviste en el bosque donde encontraste varias plantas para pociones. —Le tendió una bolsa y ella la cogió—. Cuando tenga todo preparado te buscaré. No trates de encontrarme tú a mí, Granger. No lo conseguirás.

Dicho esto Malfoy movió su varita y una luz la cegó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se volvía a encontrar en esa zona del bosque donde se había reencontrado con el rubio. Hizo el camino de regreso con la bolsa apretada en una de sus manos y una sensación amarga en el estómago. Tenía la sensación de que aquella charla con Malfoy había formado dos caminos que tomar y ella… Ella había tomado aquel que años atrás no hubiese ni mirado.

* * *

 **Ya se ha revelado un poquito de la trama, pero aún quedan muchas cosas que ver :)**

 **¿Me merezco un review?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 _ **PD: ¡MrsDarfoy deja review!**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**¡Hola! Actualización cada quince años, pero algo es algo, ¿no?**

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _«Nunca se teme bastante al confiar en otro»._

 **[Pietro Metastasio]**

 **Capítulo IV: And we can settle this affair.**

Cuando Hermione cruzó la puerta de la casa donde se estaban quedado Ron y Harry casi se abalanzan sobre su cuerpo. Retrocedió un par de pasos y miró a los chicos con una ceja arqueada y los labios apretados.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó el pelirrojo—. ¿Dónde fuiste? Estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Fui a dar una vuelta —comentó evasiva y pasó al lado de ambos para dirigirse a su habitación.

—¿Una vuelta de cinco horas? —inquirió Harry, irónico—. Debió ser muy interesante.

La castaña se giró con una rictus amargo en sus facciones. Observó a sus amigos de arriba abajo mientras procesaba sus palabras. Cinco horas fuera en esa casa en mitad de la nada. Había estado menos tiempo allí de lo que pensaba.

—Sí, fue muy reveladora —replicó—. Estoy cansada, hablamos mañana.

Se giró y retomó su camino, comenzando a subir los escalones al piso superior. Escuchó a Ron bufar detrás de ella y pasos acercándose hasta el comienzo de las escaleras.

—¿De verdad no nos vas a decir dónde estabas? —El tono que utilizó Harry la cabreó.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, Harry. —No se molestó en mirarle—. Estaba dando una vuelta muy interesante.

Terminó de subir los peldaños que le faltaban y se dirigió con rapidez a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave para evitar que alguno de los dos chicos entrase en la habitación. Se tumbó sobre su cama y hundió la cara contra la almohada, cerró los ojos y tras unos minutos se quedó dormida.

* * *

Pasaron cinco días desde aquel encuentro con Malfoy. La situación con Harry y Ron era desesperante, los chicos estaban prácticamente todo el día encima de ella, la perseguían a donde quiera que fuera y no paraban de preguntarle acerca de aquella tarde que desapareció. Hermione había aprendido que si pasaba al menos tres horas ignorándolos terminarían cansándose y dejándola en paz al menos un par de horas.

Cuando el agobio al superó decidió salir a dar otra vuelta por el pueblo. El frío se había recrudecido y la temperatura era tan baja que parecía que hasta el vaho que escapaba de su boca terminaría congelado en el aire. Hundió su nariz en la abrigada bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello y disfruto del sonido que producían sus zapatos al hundirse en la nieve. En pocos días abandonarían el pueblo y se moverían a una comarca a pocos kilómetros, y quizá eso tendría que preocuparle; Malfoy no había dado señales de vida y quizá cuando el apareciese ella ya no estuviese en el pueblo. Aunque algo le decía que Malfoy sabría encontrarla sin importar dónde se encontrase.

Siguió su camino con tranquilidad, disfrutando del paisaje nevado y de la tranquilidad del lugar. Estaba a punto de volver a la casa cuando una luz destelló desde el bosque, la misma luz que la llevó a Malfoy días atrás. Se adentró entre los árboles hasta llegar a otra zona despejada en el bosque, la luz flotando a pocos metros de ella.

—Hola, Granger. —Su voz sonó detrás de ella.

—Malfoy —murmuró y el hombre pasó a su lado y caminó hasta la luz.

—¿Preparada para hacer el juramento? —inquirió y ella asintió—. Bien. —Miró detrás de ella e hizo una seña—. Ven.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se giró, jadeando al ver a una persona salir entre los árboles con la máscara ocultando su rostro. Tragó saliva y apretó los dedos alrededor de su varita. Desconfiada miró de reojo a Malfoy.

—No te preocupes, Granger —dijo al ver su semblante—. Es de mi confianza.

—Será de tu confianza, Malfoy —replicó—, pero no de la mía. Ni siquiera consigo explicarme por qué estoy aquí.

—Porque sabes que no tienes otra opción —comentó la persona enmascarada y su voz femenina le resultó conocida a Hermione—. ¿O sí?

El tono burlón de la mujer le recordó a Hermione al que Malfoy había utilizado días atrás para hacer la misma pregunta. No respondió nada y se limitó a cambiar su mirada entre Malfoy y la otra persona.

—¿Lo hacemos ya o estamos esperando a otra persona? —cuestionó y Malfoy sonrió.

—Muy bien, acércate.

Se quedaron a un paso del otro y se subieron las mangas de sus abrigos, dejando expuestos sus brazos. La marca oscura destacaba sobre la piel pálida, dándole un toque incluso más aterrador. Juntaron sus manos, agarrando el brazo ajeno por la muñeca y la mujer enmascarada colocó su varita encima de su agarre.

—¿Preparados? —preguntó ella y Hermione fue capaz de reconocer su voz.

—Deja de hacerte la interesante y quítate la máscara, Parkinson —dijo la castaña y Malfoy se echó a reír.

Oyó el bufido de la mujer antes de que se quitase la máscara. Hermione trató no reflejar su sorpresa al ver la gran cicatriz que cruzaba la cara de la pelinegra. Pansy sonrió al ver su perturbación.

—¿Sorprendida por mi belleza, Granger? —inquirió con humor—. No te dejes deslumbrar y concéntrate, no vaya a ser que me confunda de hechizo.

Malfoy y ella se miraron a los ojos y esperaron a que Pansy comenzará. Un hilo de luz blanca surgió de la varita de Parkinson y se envolvió alrededor de sus manos hasta sus muñecas, moviéndose constantemente.

—Comenzar vuestro juramento.

—Yo, Draco Malfoy, juro que ayudaré a Hermione Granger y a su grupo a encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes, los protegeré de los aliados del Señor Oscuro y seré su infiltrado en las filas de Voldemort.

—Yo, Hermione Granger, juro que no revelaré la identidad del espía de la Orden a mis compañeros, encontraré las formas de destruir a Voldemort y me aseguraré de que sea Draco Malfoy quien termine con la vida del Tom Marvolo Riddle.

—Que este Juramento Inquebrantable solo pueda ser roto con la muerte de aquel que lo incumpla —pronunció Pansy y la luz destelló en color azul oscuro antes de desaparecer—. Pues ya está, venga, Draco, nos vamos.

—Adelántate tú, tengo algo que discutir con Granger antes de irme.

Aunque la mujer no pareció conforme, se terminó desvaneciendo tras ponerse la máscara otra vez, dejándolos solos en aquel claro. Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos y miró a Malfoy fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Tenéis pensado iros a la comarca de Haworth, ¿verdad? —Hermione asintió, por alguna razón se esperaba que Malfoy tuviese esa información.

—Perfecto —dijo y ella arqueó una ceja—, manteneros ahí tres días, ¿entendido, Granger? Ni un día más ni un día menos, tres.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo descubrirás a su debido momento —replicó él y en su mano apareció su máscara de mortífago. Se la colocó con rapidez—. Tres días —repitió—, ah, y cuando salgáis del pueblo ir por el camino viejo.

Entonces, desapareció ante sus ojos.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **~Ali.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Sorry por la tardanza, espero que os guste y gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _«Algunas mujeres están llenas de angustia y poesía, son de ese tipo de personas que tratan de salvar a los lobos en vez de huir de ellos»._

 **[Nikita Gill]**

 **Capítulo V: Some other way to continue.**

Haworth resultó ser incluso más fría que Snowspire, grandes carámbanos* de hielo colgando en los tejados de la casa y calles incluso más desiertas que en la aldea. McGonagall había viajado con Luna y Neville a otra aldea en busca de provisiones al observar la falta de productos en la comarca, por lo que Hermione se encontraba sola con Harry y Ron.

La castaña se había mantenido en un estado de alerta permanente desde que divisaron el cartel del lugar. Las palabras de Malfoy la habían perseguido durante todo el viaje y ese tercer día en la comarca estaba por cumplirse. Unas horas más y tendría que buscar una excusa para abandonar Haworth y tomar el camino viejo al salir de allí.

Escuchó las voces de sus amigos resonar desde la cocina, haciendo eco en la casa prácticamente abandonada y derruida donde se estaban quedando. Los chicos se habían mantenido alejados de ella desde su encuentro con Malfoy, a veces le daba la sensación de que sabían todo lo que había ocurrido con el rubio, pero luego desechaba esa idea.

Eran listos pero, aunque le costase admitirlo, Malfoy era aún más inteligente que ellos y se había asegurado de que sus dos encuentros fueran completamente privados y que nadie se enterase de ellos. Dudaba incluso de que Parkinson supiese algo más allá del juramento.

Suspiró y se levantó del alféizar donde estaba sentada. Se adentró en la cocina, frunciendo el ceño al ver como Ron y Harry paraban de hablar al momento y se dedicaban a mirarla fijamente. Como si estuviesen juzgándola.

—Podéis seguir con vuestra conversación —comentó Hermione con sequedad—. Sólo vine a por un poco de chocolate.

—En realidad estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte —replicó Harry y se colocó las gafas mejor—. Queremos hablar contigo.

Hermione frunció el ceño una vez más y asintió con lentitud. Cogió su taza con la bebida caliente y se sentó en la silla libre que había en aquella mesa, las miradas de los dos chicos siguieron cada movimiento que realizó.

—¿De qué queréis hablar? —Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirad antes de que el pelirrojo hablase.

—Hermione, ¿sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, verdad? —La chica asintió—. Entonces, si lo haces, dinos qué es lo que te ocurre. No somos tontos, Herms, sabemos que hay algo que te perturba, llevas más de una semana en tu mundo. No hablas con nosotros, sales a dar vueltas tú sola y te pasas el día nerviosa, como si hubiese algo atormentándote.

—Estamos en guerra, Ron, es normal que esté alerta todo el día —replicó—, y sobre lo otro, simplemente me gusta tener tiempo para mi misma. Siento mucho si os sentís apartados o algo, pero he tenido unos días malos y quería estar sola. No estoy cabreada con ustedes ni nada por el estilo, simplemente echo de menos a Ginny, a los gemelos, a mis padres —comentó y ellos parecieron comprenderlo al instante—. Solo es eso, en serio. No tenéis nada por lo que preocu…

Una fuerte explosión se oyó en el exterior y los tres se levantaron con rapidez. Cogieron sus mochilas del suelo de la cocina y apretaron sus varitas en sus manos. Vigilando sus espaldas salieron de la casa y comprobaron que cerca no hubiese nadie. A un par de calles más lejos se podía ver como la iglesia ardía y el humo subía hasta el oscuro y nublado cielo.

En silencio se alejaron de la casa y se dirigieron a la salida de la comarca. Observaron como en el cielo pasaban con rapidez unas sombras negras y como descendían en la zona de la iglesia. Mortífagos. Los habían encontrado.

Comenzaron a correr cuando vieron a varios mortífagos aparecerse en la calle detrás de ellos. Cuando llegaron a la salida de la comarca Hermione se quedó en blanco al ver que los caminos estaban cubiertos por la nieve y que las señales estaba prácticamente borradas.

—¿Por dónde vamos? —cuestionó.

—No importa, tenemos que movernos ya. —Harry tomó el camino de la derecha y Ron lo siguió al instante.

Hermione se mantuvo parada unos segundos antes de dar un par de pasos y comenzar a seguir a ambos chicos, pero cuando miró hacia atrás observó una luz brillar a pocos metros de ella antes de alejarse por el camino que se adentraba en otra zona del bosque. Miró hacia el frente y apretó los labios.

—Chicos. —Ron se giró en su dirección al oírla, aunque Harry siguió avanzando—. Creo que no es buena idea ir por ahí.

—¿Por qué?

Varias excusas pasaron por su mente hasta que se decantó por una.

—Acabo de ver varias sombras de mortífagos ir en esa dirección —comentó con rapidez—. Será mejor si vamos por allí. —Señaló hacia el bosque—. Creo que es el viejo camino que había entre la comarca y el puerto de comercio.

—Pues vamos.

Cambiaron rápidamente de dirección y se adentraron entre los árboles, perdiendo rápidamente de vista la zona de los caminos. Hermione iba delante de los chicos, siguiendo la esfera de luz con rapidez y guiando a los chicos que, extrañados, trataban de seguirle el ritmo.

Una vez más Hermione se encontró parada en mitad de un claro, la luz flotando a pocos metros de ella y los árboles cubriendo toda la zona. No se podía ver ni el cielo.

—¿Por qué te has parado? —inquirió Harry—. Tenemos que seguir, Hermione. Nos podrían coger.

—Necesito descansar unos segundos —se excusó rápidamente—. Siento calambres en los muslos.

Harry no dijo nada y caminó un par de pasos pasando a través de la esfera de luz sin problema. Ron siguió el mismo camino que el pelinegro, parándose a unos pocos centímetros de la luz, pero sin parecer afectado por el brillo de ésta.

 _«No la pueden ver»,_ pensó y aceptó, otra vez, el hecho de que Malfoy era más inteligente de lo que aparentó en los años en Hogwarts.

De repente el ambiente se tornó mucho más frío, era como la sensación desagradable que se creaba cuando los dementores estaban cerca. Hermione se acercó a Harry y Ron y los tres miraron alrededor, buscando el causante de ese tiempo.

Entre los árboles Hermione divisó lo que parecía un animal. Se acercó lentamente a pesar de las quejas de Ron y Harry, estiró su mano en dirección a la criatura que se acercó lentamente hasta ella. Era un lobo blanco. Pero no cualquier lobo. Era un huargo.

A pesar de lo imponente que era la criatura, Hermione no bajó su mano. La mantuvo en alto, esperando con la respiración entrecortada hasta que el lobo llegó hasta ella. La cabeza del animal llegaba exactamente a la altura de su mano extendida. Con cuidado apoyó la palma sobre la criatura y acarició lentamente con sus dedos entre las orejas del lobo.

Escuchó los jadeos sorprendidos de Harry y Ron, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Estaba más concentrada en el hecho de que una fuerza desconocida la impulsaba a tocar al lobo, a acercarse a él, a ganarse su confianza. Y él no parecía tener intención de atacarla.

Sus ojos marrones chocaron con los del huargo; uno azul y otro gris. Un gris tan conocido para ella que le recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que conocía a ese lobo de otro sitio? ¿Por qué el gris de su iris le resultaba tan familiar? Antes de que pudiese hacer o pensar algo más, se escuchó un estruendo detrás de ella y un gritó resonó:

—¡Hermione!

Todo se volvió negro para ella en cuestión de segundos y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

 **¿Me merezco un review?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Ali~**

 _ **P.D: MrsDarfoy, tu deuda ha incrementado.**_


	6. Capítulo VI

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza y muchas gracias por todos los reviews :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a la deudora de MrsDarfoy.**_

* * *

 _«Ocultar lo que sabes a veces es tan importante como saberlo»._

 **[Charles Duhigg]**

 **Capítulo VI: I'll make you understand and you can trade me for an apparition.**

Cuando Hermione despertó se encontró a sí misma tumbada en una mullida cama, tapada hasta el cuello por varias mantas y con la habitación completamente a oscuras. Se levantó con lentitud y comprobó, sorprendida, que tenía puesto uno de sus pijamas. Salió de la cama y se calzó con las zapatillas que había a un lado de la mesita de noche. Suspiró con cansancio y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta tras coger su varita.

Podía escuchar voces provenir de la planta baja de la casa, por lo que descendió con lentitud por los escalones y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la gente. Sonrió al ver a Ron y a Luna jugando al ajedrez mágico mientras Ginny, George y Harry hablaban sentados alrededor de una mesa.

—Hola —saludó y su voz sonó terriblemente afónica.

—¡Hermione! —Ginny fue la primera en levantarse y apresarla en un fuerte abrazo.

Algo extrañada le devolvió el gesto a su amiga y aceptó todos los abrazos que vinieron después. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y dejó que Harry le cubriese las piernas con una manta. Todos parecían realmente felices de verla allí, sentada y despierta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así? —inquirió y Ron suspiró.

—Estábamos preocupados, Mione. Cuando te desmayaste pensamos lo peor —comentó—, no sabíamos qué te había ocurrido.

—Oh —susurró y se quedó callado unos segundos—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

—Cuatro días —respondió Luna y le acarició el brazo con una sonrisa—. McGonagall estaba preocupada porque no sabíamos explicar que te pasaba, pero yo sabía que despertarías. Había muchos torposoplos a tu alrededor, cuidándote.

Hermione asintió y trató de procesar toda la situación. Vio a aquel lobo, lo acarició y pocos segundos después oyó a alguien gritar su nombre antes de desmayarse, tras eso había estado inconsciente cuatro días. ¿Eso era de lo que Malfoy había hablado? No tenía sentido.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

—Bueno, cuando escuchamos ese ruido tú te separaste de nosotros un instante y te acercaste a una zona entre los árboles, pensábamos que habías visto algo y nos preocupamos por ti, estabas quieta ahí en medio con la mano alzada a la nada. —Hermione tragó saliva y asintió—. Luego vimos una sombra entre los árboles y Harry gritó tu nombre para alertarte, justo después caíste desmayada —terminó de explicar el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué era la sombra que visteis?

—Éramos Luna y yo —explicó Ginny—. Recibimos el mensaje de que habían atacado Haworth y salimos en vuestra búsqueda, pensábamos que quizás tomasteis el camino hacia el bosque y os encontramos cuando Harry gritó.

Hermione volvió a asentir. No había podido evitar fijarse en que Ron y Harry no habían mencionado al lobo huargo en ningún momento, era como no lo hubiesen visto. ¿Acaso se lo había imaginado? ¿O le estaban ocultando la verdad?

—¿Y el lobo? ¿Qué pasó con el lobo? —se atrevió a preguntar. Ron y Harry parecieron realmente confundidos ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué lobo, Herms? —inquirió Harry extrañado y ella frunció el ceño.

—Había un lobo blanco y grande en el claro —explicó—, por eso me alejé de ustedes, por eso tenía la mano extendida —explicó—. ¿No lo visteis?

—No sé de qué hablas, Hermione. No había ningún lobo en el claro —replicó Ron con suavidad—. Quizá lo has soñado.

—Sí, debe ser eso —dijo y ellos sonrieron.

—Bueno, vamos a comer. Debes estar hambrienta —exclamó George y Hermione sonrió.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

Harry le había dicho que su bolso se encontraba debajo de la cama donde había estado durmiendo los últimos días. Todos se habían ido a descansar un rato así que Hermione quería aprovechar para ponerse a investigar los libros nuevos que McGonagall había conseguido para ver si encontraba algo nuevo que pudiese ayudarles.

Sacó su mochila de debajo de cama y la colocó sobre la misma. Rápidamente la abrió y deshizo el hechizo que mantenía todas sus cosas ocultas. Mientras sacaba sus pertenencias, sintió algo metálico rozar su mano; trató de hacer memoria para descubrir qué podría ser, pero no recordaba tener nada de metal en su mochila. Con rapidez buscó el objeto y lo sacó, jadeando al ver el guardapelo de Slytherin colgando de una cadena de acero. Era en momentos como esos que agradecía muchísimo que alguien hubiese creado un conjuro para hacer invisibles el interior de los bolsos y que ni Ron ni Harry supieran hacer el contra hechizo. No quería ni imaginarse que conclusiones podrían haber sacado si hubieran encontrado el colgante.

Tras examinarlo de cerca lo volvió a guardar y cerró la mochila. Lo del lobo tuvo que ser algún tipo de hechizo de Malfoy para poder poner el colgante en su mochila sin que ella o los chicos se diesen cuenta. Una especie de alucinación que les impedía ver a alguno de ellos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _«Lo descubrirás a su debido momento»._

A eso se refería Malfoy, por eso lo de los tres días. Seguramente él planeó el ataque en la comarca. Si los mortífagos estaban ocupados destruyéndolo todo y buscándolos, él tendría tiempo para escabullirse sin ser visto y así poder entregarle el horrocrux.

Un movimiento inteligente. Muy inteligente.

¿Pero por qué se desmayó? ¿Quizá fue por la magia negra del horrocrux? ¿O también fue algo planeado por Malfoy? ¿Por qué un lobo huargo? ¿Cómo es que ella se sintió irremediablemente atraída a aquella zona donde apareció el animal? ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo?

Eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta que le estaban dando dolor de cabeza con solo pensarlas. Suspiró antes de sacudir la cabeza y centrarse en lo que iba a hacer. Que Malfoy y ella fuesen ahora aliados no quería decir que no pudiese investigar por su cuenta. Cogió su cuaderno de notas y se dirigió al escritorio, abrió los libros nuevos por la primera página y destrabó la cinta que mantenía cerrada su libreta.

Estuvo tomando apuntes de las cosas que parecían relevantes y que quizás podrían ayudarle en la investigación. Estaba pensando en tomarse un descanso y bajar a hacerse un té cuando llamó su atención un papel que sobresalía del final de su cuaderno. Tiró de la punta y sacó una nota que se doblaba sobre sí misma varias veces.

La abrió y observó extrañada que el pergamino estaba en blanco. Le dio la vuelta varias veces y pensó que posiblemente fuera parte de una hoja que ella misma rompió tiempo atrás y que ocultó allí. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no era eso. Que existía algo detrás de aquella extraña nota y que tenía que descubrirlo.

Trató de pensar en algo que le diese respuesta a esa nueva incógnita pero no pudo encontrar nada. Cuando la noche ya había descendido por completo, Hermione bajó junto a Ginny y a Luna a cenar y tras pasar un par de horas poniéndose al día y hablando sobre sus cosas las tres subieron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

Hermione se encontraba tumbada en la cama, meciéndose entre el sueño y la consciencia cuando una idea fugaz pasó por su mente. Algo que la obligó a abrir los ojos y levantarse de la cama con rapidez. Caminó hasta el escritorio y cogió la nota en blanco que había encontrado en su cuaderno.

La desdobló una vez más, cogió la pluma y tras mojarla en un poco de tinta apoyó la punta en el papel. Esperó unos segundos antes de finalmente delinear una palabra y esperar a que algo sucediese.

 _Hola._

Las letras se desvanecieron en el papel tras unos segundos consiguiendo que Hermione jadeará. Espero unos minutos pero nada sucedió; estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando vio como unas líneas comenzaban a dibujarse en el papel.

Sonrió cuando una palabra apareció en el pergamino.

 _Hola, Granger._

Ya sabía cómo se comunicarían.

* * *

 **Adoro escribir esta historia, creo que es la primera que escribo desde el "punto de vista" de Hermione y con una temática oscura, _muy oscura._**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, no olvidéis dejar vuestro comentario :)**

 _ **Ali~**_

 _ **PD: MrsDarfoy, tu deuda aumenta más cada día.**_


End file.
